memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Iota Leonis Command
|org = Starfleet |part = Vanguard Command |hq = Starbase 185 |current = Rear Admiral William Riker, Sector Commander|notable = Commodore T'san, Base Commander / Deputy Sector Commander Commodore Quetzalxochitl Vejar, Executive officer, / Task Force Paladin Captain Worf, Fleet captain Strike Group Two |flagship = }} Iota Leonis Command is one of six field-based divisions of Vanguard Command. Its designated area of responsibility was the cluster of sectors surrounding the Iota Leonis System in the Beta Quadrant, which is the closest Federation-controlled space to the borders of the Delta Quadrant. Starfleet flag officer Rear Admiral William Riker was given command of this unit, with special dispensation to represent the Federation and Starfleet in that part of interstellar space. It was organized in mid-2384 and deployed at the start of 2385 by special order of Starfleet Vanguard Command. Composition Iota Leonis Command was composed of the following: * Task Force Paladin - a task force of 54 starships, most of which were refitted with more combat orientation, and with the Command Battleship as flagship * Starbase 185 - a starbase * Iota Leonis Base - a vast planet-side Starfleet complex on the planet Iota Leonis V * 3 orbital outposts * A starbase defense complement from the Starbase Defense Division composed of: ** One Assault cruiser ** Three Tactical frigates ** Five Tactical corvettes * A unit of Task Force Provider composed of: ** One medical cruiser ** Two Science frigates ** Two Cargo cruisers The orbital space station serves as the base of operations and port of call of the task force. The planet-side installation serves as the resource production plant and primary research facility of the whole command, was well as major colony of the Federation. The three orbital outposts are located 10 light years away from Starbase 185, at equidistant positions to each other and to the station, orbiting class M planets or class M moons in star systems found along the edges of Federation-controlled space. They serve as the station's forward positions and are tasked as: * listening posts against enemy movement * defense outposts against unauthorized intrusions and surprise attacks along the borders * satellite diplomatic centers for Federation members whose territories are in close proximity to the outpost While the orbital space station served as the base of operations and port of call of Task Force Paladin. The planet-side installation serves as the resource production plant and primary research facility of the whole command. The installation is also the site of a Federation colony mostly composed of families or relations of the Starfleet and Federation assigned to the command. Background Administratively, Admiral Riker was assisted by Commodore T'san, the Base Commander of Starbase 185 and Deputy Sector Commander of Iota Leonis Command. Commodore T'san facilitates diplomatic decorum among ambassadors holding office in Starbase 185, ensure trade sufficiency among entrepreneurs on the station, expedites logistical adequacy of the whole command, and guarantees coordination with Starfleet Command, Vanguard Command and the Federation as a whole. In fleet operations, Admiral Riker was also ably assisted by Captain Worf, who is the Commanding Officer of the Battle Cruiser . During Condition Red-1 he commands Task Force Paladin's Strike Group Two, which is half of the ships of the task force and holds the designation of Fleet Captain. When not in task force formation, Admiral Riker spends only half the time commanding the . When he is off ship, Commodore Quetzalxochitl Vejar, his Executive Officer, commands the flagship and its squadron. Starbase 185 continues to be an important facility for Starfleet as a vital commercial port, diplomatic hub and defensive outpost in that area of Federation space. Several hundred starships docked at the station for various reasons. The Iota Leonis System is defended by the tactical support ships of Starbase 185. The planet Iota Leonis VI is further protected by a network of automated self-replicating orbital weapons platforms borrowed from Cardassian technology, which were defended by regenerative force fields and equipped with three heavy phasers and 500 photon torpedoes each. The regenerative deflector shielding of these platforms protect them from return fire, rendering them nearly invulnerable. The whole network is powered by three large redundant generators, each placed in different hidden locations in the system. Iota Leonis Command senior staff (as of 2385) *Rear Admiral William Riker - Sector Commander *Commodore T'san - Base Commander, Starbase 185 *Commodore Quetzalxochitl Vejar - Executive Officer, Task Force Paladin *Captain Worf - Fleet Captain, Strike Group Two Category:Vanguard Command divisions